


The Iron Family

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [30]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Iron Babies, Iron Baby, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Pepperony, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts is a mom, Pepperony - Freeform, Uncle Rhodey, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Tutu & Shaitheo requested ‘Maybe Bea could get a little sibling sometime in the future? I’d love to see her react to one and see them growing up together’ and ‘Bea getting a new sibling.’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaitheo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shaitheo), [Kweentutu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kweentutu/gifts).



> This first chapter is set at and just after the end of Spiderman Homecoming but before Baby Bea & The Proposal. Subsequent chapters are after The Proposal.

“Mr Stark! Miss Potts!”

That was all either Tony or Pepper could hear as they entered the room, Pepper still muttering about how she couldn’t believe him.

Tony passed Pepper to stand behind the podium set up on the stage. She moved to his right, standing beside him with her hands folded in front of her.

“If everyone could quieten down a little? Then we can hear each other properly and I might not even need this microphone.” He joked nervously as the shouts dissolved into just a few mutters and mumbles. “That’s better.” He cleared his throat. What the hell was he supposed to say? “So…” He cleared his throat again. “The big announcement we called you all here for…”

Pepper smirked, watching the great Tony Stark flounder under the pressure of not knowing what to say wasn’t something you got to do often. After a couple of minutes, she reached out and grabbed his hand, stepping closer to him.

“What he’s trying to say, and failing spectacularly I might add. Is that we are having another baby!” She announced brightly and cheerfully.

The noise level in the room practically erupted.

Tony started and turned to Pepper. “We are?” He whispered covering the microphone with his free hand.

Pepper shot him a ‘seriously?’ look in answer to his question.

He turned swiftly to face the reporters. “Of course we are!” He wrapped an arm around Pepper and kissed the side of her head. “Another mini Stark!”

 

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“I can’t believe Happy has been carrying that ring for eight years!” Pepper reminded him. “I’ve been meaning to tell you, I’ve only known myself for a couple of days. I wanted to do something nice surprise you, that’s why Bea was supposed to be having a sleepover with Maria tomorrow.” She smiled

“Hill knew and I didn’t?”

“Of course not! I just told her I wanted to have a quiet night just the two of us and asked if she wouldn’t mind.” She answered. “We needed to make some sort of announcement, and I told you I could think of something better than an engagement. And if we ever do get engaged I trust you to think of something better than that!”

“Fair point.” He stopped and turned to grab her hands. “How do you think Bea is going to take it?”

“I don’t know.” Pepper admitted with a frown.

“You look like her when you do that.” He teased.

“Shut up.” She muttered, giving him a small shove.

“We’ll just have to tell her and go from there.”

“But _how_ do we tell her?”

“We sit her down and treat her like a big girl.”

Pepper raised her eyebrows at him. “Tony, she’s four.”

“Old enough. She started pre-school in September” Tony insisted “She’s growing up Pepper.”

Pepper smiled, “I know.” She conceded with a sigh. “Okay, we’ll treat her like a big girl. But if there is any form of tantrum or upset you have to deal with it.”

“Okay, deal.”

 

 

“Hey Bea! Look who’s back!” Rhodey called as Tony and Pepper entered the kitchen-diner in the private part of the new Avengers facility.

“Mama! Dada!” Bea shouted excitedly from her spot at the dining table.

“Hey princess!” Pepper cooed immediately, sitting in the chair beside Bea’s and kissing her head.

“Quite the press conference guys.”

“You watched?” Pepper asked worriedly.

“ _I_ did. _She_ ,” Rhodey pointed to Bea. “Spent the entire time irritating Vision.” He told them. “I guess you need some time to discuss family matters so I’m going to go and make sure that Vision isn’t too worn out.”

“Thanks for watching her Rhodey.”

“No problem. And by the way, congratulations again guys.”

“Thank you.”

Once Rhodey left the room Tony sat on Bea’s other side.

“Hi Dada!” She smiled at him sweetly.

“Hi cutie.” Tony smiled back. “So, there’s something important that Mommy and I need to tell you.

“’Kay…” Bea frowned, looking between them worriedly.

“It’s good news, don’t worry!” Pepper reassured her, the times they had needed to speak to her like this recently it hadn’t been related to good news.

“Good?” She asked.

“Very good.” Tony added.

“Bea, Mommy and Daddy are going to have another baby.”

Bea looked to Pepper confused.

“Well Mommy is actually going to _have_ the baby…” Tony interjected while he made accompanying gestures with his hands, but he trailed off when Pepper glared at him.

“Baby?” Bea asked.

“Yeah princess, a baby. That means you are going to have a little brother or sister.” Pepper explained.

“You see,” Tony pulled Bea onto his lap and she looked up at him. “There’s a little baby right now growing inside Mommy’s tummy.”

“Baby?” Bea repeated, not taking her eyes from Tony but pointing to Pepper’s stomach.

“Yep, that’s right. That means you are going to be a big sister. Now that’s a big responsibility. Do you think that you can handle that?”

“Yeah!” Bea jumped up, the excited mood returned to her face. “Mama.” She pointed to Pepper’s face. “Baby.” She once again pointed to Pepper’s stomach.

“That’s right!” Pepper encouraged.

“And the new baby doesn’t mean that Mommy or Daddy will love you any less, we’ll love you and the baby both lots and lots. Just the same as before, okay?”

“Okay!” Bea grinned.

“So big girl, do you want to go and tell Uncle Rhodey the good news?”

Bea excitedly hopped down from the chair and took off in the general direction that Rhodey had gone in.

“Uncl’ ‘Odey! Uncl’ ‘Odey!” She yelled, running as fast as she could.

Tony and Pepper laughed, relieved.

“That went well.”

“It went very well.” Pepper smiled. “Big sister Bea.”

“Has a nice ring to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying so far! Since this is the last in the series (apart from the 'Out-takes which I am still taking requests for by the way!) I've decided to spread it out with a chapter a week so it isn't all over in one go!
> 
> Much love and as always any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Bea was sat with her back resting against the arm of the couch she was sharing with Tony and her feet pressed determinedly against his.

“Am gon’ beat you Dada!” She declared, using all of her strength to push against Tony’s feet.

“Oh no!” Tony feigned weakness and allowed his feet to move. “You are! You’re going to beat me!”

On the couch perpendicular to theirs also with her feet up Pepper rolled her eyes but smiled.

“Come on you two, I need some help here.” She tapped the pen she held in one hand against the notebook she held in the other. “I can’t believe we’re six months in and we don’t even have a name for the baby.”

“I can’t believe we don’t know the sex.” Tony pouted.

“I just want it to be a surprise. I wanted that with Bea but the betting was getting out of hand.” Pepper finally dropped the hand holding the notebook to her lap. “Whoever knew that Happy had such a competitive side?”

“It was a bit of harmless fun amongst friends.”

“Nat and Rhodey collected ten grand _each_ out of that bet. It needed to stop before it got into the millions.” Pepper responded. “Come on. Help, please.”

“Are we still on girl names?” He asked, pushing himself up to sit properly with his feet still up on the couch, Bea copied him with a little grin.

“Yes, we are, and we also need something we can shorten like Bea.”

“How about Eleanor?” Tony suggested, Bea screwed up her face. “Make it Ellie?” Bea continued with the same facial expression and turned to Pepper.

“Bea is allowed some input and when her face looks like that it’s a no.”

“Traitor.” Tony pulled a face at Bea, in response to which the little girl just laughed. “But a fair point.” Tony admitted. “Are we going classic like we did for Bea? Or are we going to go a little more quirky?”

“Something that works.” Pepper answered. “I think we have to go classic. It at the very least has to somewhat go with Bea’s name.”

“So what you’re saying is, we can go a little quirky but not way out there. Because Beatrice is classic but also slightly quirky, you don’t see it often.”

“Fine, okay. I’ll allow a little quirky but nothing silly. No random words, it has to at least sound like it’s supposed to be a name.”

“That’s fair.” Tony nodded.

“Rora?” Bea suggested, speaking up for the first time with a suggestion.

 _‘Rora?’_ Tony mouthed to Pepper.

Pepper shrugged in response but at the same time realised what Bea had meant. “Oh, Aurora? Like the princess in Sleeping Beauty?”

“Yeah!” Bea nodded.

“Could make it Rory with an ‘i’ or a ‘y’, or if you’re in the mood for a more unique nickname it could be down to Ora.” Tony added.

“On the list.” Pepper jotted it down.

“Bea, what do you think of Amelia for a little sister?”

Bea pulled a face and shook her head. “No.”

“I have to disagree with you there princess, I like that one.” Tony added while Pepper added a question mark next to another name on the ever decreasing list of possibilities.

“Sophia, either with a ‘ph’ or an ‘f’?”

“But how would we shorten it?” Tony asked.

“Like ‘Fia.” Bea insisted.

“Bea just gave us how we would shorten it and if she likes it, it stays on the list.”

“How about Penelope?”

“Pen’lo-pee…” Bea repeated slowly, focussing intently on getting it right.

“Penny. That’s easier for you Bea.”

“Yeah, Penny.” She nodded again.

“Penelope Stark.” Tony tested. “I’m not convinced but it can stay as a maybe if you guys like it.”

“Evelyn?”

Tony and Bea shared a look and both pulled faces.

“We could shorten it to Evie and Evelyn works for a grown up.” Pepper tried to reason with the two of them.

“Evelyn Stark?” Tony considered, Bea’s facial expression didn’t change.

“Evie yes.” Bea nodded. “Evel’n no…” She shook her head.

“I’ll have to agree with her there.”

“But have you ever met a grown up called Evie?”

“You have a point, keep it as a maybe then.”

Bea still shook her head.

“Victoria could be Vicky spelt any kind of way or Tori.”

“No.”

“Okay…”

“Ann’belle.” Bea suggested.

“Annabelle?”

“Yeah.”

Pepper shrugged and added it to the list. “We could make it Anna or Belle?”

“Not a bad suggestion princess.” Tony praised.

Bea beamed at him proudly, encouraged she made another suggestion. “Katie?”

“We could make it Katharine and shorten to Katie.”

“Yeah!” Bea nodded enthusiastically.

“On the list it goes.” Pepper jotted it down and then flipped the page. “I think we have enough options for girls names now, how about boys names?”

“Okay, names for a little brother now Bea.” Tony told her.

“Thomas to Tom? Oliver to Ollie?”

“I like them both.” Tony nodded. “Bea?”

“Ol’ver… No’ Tom.”

“Not Tom, okay…” Pepper crossed it out. “Gabriel to Gabe?”

“Gabriel Stark?”

Upon hearing it out-loud and paired with the surname it was Pepper’s turn to pull a face. “Yeah, okay, no.” She moved onto the next option. “Zachary?”

“Zak-a-ry…” Bea repeated before shaking her head.

“Noah?” Tony countered.

“That could work, I like the sound of Noah Stark.”  Pepper nodded, writing it down on the list. “We could have Harry but take it from Harrison.”

“I like it,” Tony agreed before turning to the four year old. “What do you think Bea?”

“Yeah, like it!” She agreed.

“Theodore?”

“Definitely no.”

“But we could call him Teddy.”

“Yeah Teddy!” Bea grinned and clapped.

Tony just looked at Pepper, she smirked.

“Okay, I concede!” She laughed, crossing the name from the list. “Arthur?”

“No thank you. The only way to shorten that name that I know of is Artie and Artie Stark just does not sound right.”

“That’s fair.” Pepper nodded

“What about Lucas?”

“Maybe. We could shorten it to Luke.” Pepper jotted it down again. “I like Joshua so I’m keeping it on the list,” She insisted. “I don’t care what the two of you think.” She added with a playful grin. “Any more ideas?”

“If we’re going ‘J’’s what do you think of Joseph?” Tony suggested.

“Make it Joe? I like it. Bea? Joe for a brother?”

Bea nodded her agreement while she drank some of her juice.

“Look Pepper, while I do enjoy the name choosing part of the future offspring process – I’d enjoy it more if we knew whether it was a boy or girl –” He added petulantly. “The only suggestions I have really are for the middle names, they have sentimental meaning like Bea’s does.”

“How about we narrow it down to a few for the first name and I’ll pick from those and you can pick the middle name?” Pepper suggested.

“Okay.” Tony agreed.

“So are you going to tell me what the possible middle names of our future son or daughter are? Or do I have to wait at least three more months?” Pepper asked after a few moments of silence.

“What do you think Bea? Should I make Mommy wait?”

“No! Tell! Tell!” Bea insisted, clambering into his lap and looking up at him expectantly.

“Okay! Okay!” He laughed “I’m thinking Edwin for a boy and Margaret for a girl.”

Pepper pushed herself up and reached across to grab his hand. She smiled sadly and nodded. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying so far! I'm still taking requests for the Out-takes if you have one but to fall into that category I must be able to set them before this part of the series!  
> Much love and as always, any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the couple of days delay! It's happened for a couple of reasons:  
> 1\. I've actually been worried about this chapter and daren't post it until now, because until today I just really wasn't happy with where I had gone with it.  
> 2\. Baby!Stark-2's name has been giving me trouble since I started writing this back in November and it has been through a number of changes including just a couple of days ago, but I'm settled with it now.

For the past nine months all eyes have been eagerly fixed on the couple who have been dubbed the ‘power couple’ of the superhero world who were expecting their second child. Months passed without a word as the couple retreated away from more public events, preferring privacy this time around in contrast to the couple first pregnancy. During which we saw the couple attend many public events together up until the very end.

The wait for the birth of Stark baby number two was over two months ago on February fourteenth when Tony Stark posted on Instagram. Just a picture of big sister first bumping with her younger sibling and the simple caption ‘Boom.’ with a red heart emoji.

There has been much speculation surrounding the gender and name of the baby. It appears that people have indeed learned from last time when nobody expected the couple to give their daughter the classic name of Beatrice. People have been placing bets on similar names. Camille and Victoria have topped the board for a second daughter. James is the singular stand out for the couple’s first son. Though some people believe that the Valentine’s Day announcement holds some significance.

As the couple do already have a daughter it was believed by many to be more likely that the couple would have a son this time around. A sentiment that was echoed by bookies all around who were offering better odds on a son. And as they managed to call it correct the first time people were inclined to believe they would be right the second time around.

Today the wait for more details was finally over - -

“Mute.” Tony mumbled, the noise from the television cutting out immediately. “I wonder how many people put large sums of money on whether we were having a boy or a girl?” He thought aloud as he absentmindedly stroked the back of the baby asleep on his chest. He was laid out on the couch in their private quarters of the new Avengers facility.

“It’s going to be a very nice pay day for some people today.”

“The pictures turned out great by the way. Turns out the three of you scrub up pretty well.” He indicated to the A3 size poster on the coffee table with his free hand.

Pepper glared at him. “I’m glad we’re turning this into something that isn’t just about us.”

“It’s a worthy cause. Something I’ve been thinking we should get behind for a while. I mean I know we have the grants and all of our research funding opportunities but this is the big one right now.”

“I can’t wait for Bea to see these when she gets home.” Pepper picked up the poster and admired it. “Do we have a copy without the writing?”

“Way ahead of you.” Tony pointed to a box on the other couch.

“I didn’t mean the same size!” She laughed.

“This one is framed.”

“She love wearing that prop armour arm you know.”

“I’ve said it before. Iron Woman.”

“I’ve said it before too. No.”

“Mama! Dada!”

“Hey! Look who’s home!” Tony grinned, holding tightly onto the baby while swinging his legs around to sit up.

“Hey princess!” Pepper swept her up and kissed her head. “Did you have fun at pre-school?” She asked her as she sat them down beside Tony and the baby.

“Yeah! It was fun!” She told them. “Hi baby!” She addressed her younger sibling who was now awake and staring at her with eyes that were already starting to darken in colour.

“Do you remember the pictures we had taken a couple of weeks ago, when you got to wear the pretty dress?” Bea nodded.

“We’ve got the picture now, do you want to see?”

“Yeah! Yeah!”

Tony reached over and pulled the poster from the table and handed it to Pepper.

With Bea still on her lap she once again held the poster at arms-length allowing the four year old to examine it.

The main body of the poster was a picture of Pepper, Bea and baby stood on an off-white background. Pepper was dressed in her iconic white skirt suit, her hair tied up in its usual neat ponytail; she held the baby who was dressed in pale green in her right arm. In her left hand she held Bea’s right. Bea was wearing a pale yellow chiffon dress with white tights and matching yellow mary-janes. She was twisted away from Pepper and aiming the palm repulsor of a prop Iron Man armour arm she was wearing on her left arm at the camera, grinning widely. Pepper was smiling down at her.

The Stark Industries logo was printed at the bottom. Underneath that were the words: The Future is Theirs.

As if on cue the baby let out an ear splitting cry.

“I think someone is hungry.”

“Okay,” Pepper put the poster down. “Let’s do a child swap.”

“Bea, you come over here and I’ll give Sophia to Mommy.”

Bea crawled over to Tony, ducking her head as he handed the baby to Pepper.

“I’m going to go and sit in the nursery with her.”

“Sure thing, have fun.”

“Bye Mama, bye ‘Fia.”

“What do you think of your little sister then princess?”

“Like her.” Bea grinned.

“Good.”

Sophia Margaret Stark had been born a week early on the 8th of February 2017 and her big sister had been smitten with her ever since.  
Tony and Pepper had decided between themselves to use the birth of their second child to get behind a program to encourage more young girls and boys into the worlds of science, engineering and business.

The poster that Pepper and the girls had done was only one design of many. Others featured women and men who were big players in the science, engineering or business worlds. They had been lucky enough to grab Jane Foster on the off chance that she had been in New York while they were shooting the images and they even got Darcy to join in, though she hadn’t needed much convincing, Erik Selvig on the other hand… Tony had flown Helen Cho in from Seoul so that she could be part of it all; Shuri had gleefully accepted their offer on her and T’Challa’s last visit, threatening to make T’Challa’s life a living hell if he even dared to try and stop her; Tony had also convinced Peter to do one, he had taken longer to convince than Selvig had and they managed to drag Betty Ross away from her research long enough for a picture. It had also been decided that whenever someone found out where he was Bruce Banner would also be added to the collection. Each poster had a different caption across the bottom relating to the persons chosen area of expertise.

The idea was to plunge a great deal of money into funding for research and newer equipment and extra-curricular programs for schools starting as young as the elementary school level. Once Pepper was up to it the plan was for her and Maria to give talks at schools, starting locally and eventually branching further. The plan also included Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Betty Ross, Shuri and Helen Cho joining them when they were available.

 

“Okay little lady, I’m going to put sleepy baby to bed so it’s time for you to get ready for bed.” Pepper told Bea a few hours later, after they had eaten dinner.

Bea opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Tony.

“Come on, we’ll go get your pyjama’s on while Mommy puts Sophia to bed.” He offered her his hand.

“But Dada…” She pouted, refusing to accept his hand.

“No buts madam.” Tony told her, scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder instead of waiting for her to take his hand.

“Ah!” She squealed in protest. “Dada!”

“You can wear your Uncle Bruce jammies.” He offered trying to reason with her.

“’kay, but no bed!” She shook her head vigorously, still protesting.

“Not right now, just jammies right now and then bed in half an hour.” Tony told her as he carried her to her bedroom.

She pulled a face the whole time he helped her put on her pyjamas, he would have called the look a frown but there seemed to be more irritation behind it so he was more comfortable using the word ‘scowl’.

When she was finally in her pyjamas and Tony turned his back for two seconds she was out of the bedroom door in a flash. He found her in the nursery with Pepper, straining on her tip-toes to see into the crib.

“S’eepy baby.”

“That’s right sweetheart, she’s very sleepy.” Pepper lifted Bea up so that she could see into the crib properly. “Do you want to say goodnght?”

“Yeah.” Bea nodded.

“Okay, hold on.” Pepper lifted her a little higher and helped her lean down into the crib.

“Goo’night ‘Fia.” Bea gave her little sister a kiss on the head.

The baby stirred slightly and opened her eyes to gaze up at her big sister before they drifted shut again.  
Tony’s Instagram soon received another post; a picture he managed to sneak of the scene before him captioned ‘My heart could burst with the amount of love I feel for these three beautiful ladies.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bad news is that unfortunately this is as far as I can go with this series, as Bea is no longer a baby. Thank you all for the kudos and lovely comments you have left, each and every single one was highly appreciated! I am however still taking requests for the 'Outtakes' section which I will begin posting around May time!  
> The good news is that since this series was received so well and I enjoyed working on it so much I have plans for a second series but I want to see what direction the MCU takes before I promise anything.
> 
> Much love and as always any kudos, comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
